Behind: Curiosity of Strangers
by SarcAkri
Summary: Spoiler warning. Behind the story, explaining the events in a chronological order in Curiosity of Strangers and a portrayal of the characters. This document is split in two chapters. The first chapter recaps what is known up until the most recent events posted in the main story. The second chapter gives a full overview of the story including plans for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Spoilers below. It is recommended to read this only for recap. For this reason there are no spoilers from the latest chapter.

* * *

 **Chronology**

1279 BC. Ramesses the Great at Battle of Kedash. Ramesses sourunded, abandoned by his generals. Saved by Amun(-Ra).

1280 BC. Peace with Kedash.

1250 BC. merged with Amaunet.

1200 BC. Sea People (Unknown Lycander) attack from north pillaging villages. Follow trails to eradicate the Lycander.

1194 – 1184 BC. Trojan War. Meeting with Greecian army and approach Apollon's hideout in Troy VII.

* * *

 **Characters**

Amun:

Elder Shifter, One of the first shifters. Known to humans as Mr. Adam Jackson.

Determined, melancholic, bold, honorable.

Amun-Ra is proclaimed to be protector of the road and justice for the poor.

Amaunet:

Queen of Fey, master of manipulation.

Determined, impulsive/reckless?, bold, caring.

Amaunet is known as a vulture and later the Eye of Ra.

Bella Swan:

Decendant of the Amaunet, Twin of John, Shield of mind and body. Catalyst.

Beginning: Insecure, clumsy.

Caring.

John Swan:

Decendant of the Amaunet, Twin of Bella, Seer of truth (sees what is behind peoples façade, reads their background through dreams).

Beginning: Clownish/clumsy.

Caring.

Alice Cullen:

Sees the future of people she is connected with emotionally.

Free spirited, happy.

Rosalie Cullen:

Guarded, protective.

Ajax:

Vampire. Heterochromia eyes. Brother of Erica.

Ajax plays an important role in the Trojan War and Homer's Iliad.

Honorable, blunt.

Erica(/Eris):

Vampire. Heterochromia eyes. Sister of Ajax.

Chaotic, selfish, sly/manipulative, calculating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Major spoilers below. You are warned.

* * *

 **Chronology**

5500 BC. Born Sahara, Ice age over, draught approaches. Move to Egypt near the Nile where land is fertile.

2200 BC. Famin, join Nothern regional goverment.

2055 BC. Victory over Southern Eqypt

1279 BC. Ramesses the Great at Battle of Kedash. Ramesses sourunded, abandoned by his generals. Saved by Amun(-Ra).

1280 BC. Peace with Kedash.

1250 BC. Merged with Amaunet.

1200 BC. Sea People (Unknown Lycander) attack from north pillaging villages. Follow trails to eradicate the Lycander.

1194-84 BC. Trojan War. Meeting with Greecian army and approach Apollon's hideout in Troy VII.

27 BC-400 AD. Roman Empire.

400 AD. Diocletian soldiers raid temples Amun-Ra returns with soldiers to Croatia.

1251 AD. Mongke became Khan. Amun now named Aju.

1258-60 AD. Aju commanded a tumen(10,000 men) in his earlier career. They conquered 13 cities within 2 years and destroyed 40,000 troops of the Song Dynasty

1260 AD. Kublai succeeded the throne, Aju stayed in his palace

1286 AD. Aju "died"

...

1914-18 AD. World War I

1939-45 AD. World War II

* * *

 **Characters**

Amun:

Elder Shifter, One of the first shifters. Known to humans as Mr. Adam Jackson.

Determined, melancholic, bold, honorable.

Amun-Ra is proclaimed to be protector of the road and justice for the poor.

Amaunet:

Queen of Fey, master of manipulation.

Determined, impulsive/reckless?, bold, caring.

Amaunet is known as a vulture and later the Eye of Ra.

Bella Swan:

Decendant of the Amaunet, Twin of John, Shield of mind and body. Catalyst.

Beginning: Insecure, clumsy.

Caring.

John Swan:

Decendant of the Amaunet, Twin of Bella, Seer of truth (sees what is behind peoples façade, reads their background through dreams).

Beginning: Clownish/clumsy.

Caring.

Alice Cullen:

Sees the future of people she is connected with emotionally.

Free spirited, happy.

Rosalie Cullen:

Guarded, protective.

Ajax:

Vampire. Heterochromia eyes. Brother of Erica.

Ajax plays an important role in the Trojan War and Homer's Iliad.

Honorable, blunt.

Erica(/Eris):

Vampire. Heterochromia eyes. Sister of Ajax.

Chaotic, selfish, sly/manipulative, calculating.

* * *

 **Future Plot - Why would you read this?! (If you do, feel free to come with suggestions. Nothing is set in stone)**

Bella + John travel through the forest alone.

Victoria discovers that Bella is the catalyst.

Fight between John and Victoria. John loses but Bella manages to apply shield to him.

Amun comes to the rescue in bear form.

Victoria realizes who he is and flee.

Amun explains some of the struggles between "gods" and who their enemies are. Fighting a losing battle. The power the enemies have (economics, law enforcement, politicians.)

Amun explains why Bella and John are the key.

Volturi visits.

It is no longer safe in the city. Move to Europe - where?

Twins meet Athena? (Athena (Metis vs. Zeus struggles))

Vampire attack (Victoria)

Denali coven visits (Tanya & Amaunet?)

Bring in the other vampires?

Full scale war between the old gods.


End file.
